


Trusting His Instincts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [340]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: But in all of his years with the force, he's never met anyone quite like Charles Powell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 September 2016  
> Word Count: 243  
> Prompt: different  
> Summary: But in all of his years with the force, he's never met anyone quite like Charles Powell.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a weird fic to write, and yet it was so _right_ for how I picture Shay as a cop. In some ways, I liken my own theories about people as a writer to that of a cop: always looking for motives and reasons for why people do the things they do.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's met every kind of person in his years as a cop. Everything from upstanding businessmen, to housewives, to drug addicts, to the homeless, to hardened criminals, and everything in between. Consummate liars and people who couldn't lie if their lives depended on it. Granted, the types of people he'd meet most always depended on what part of his career he was currently pursuing.

But in all of his years with the force, he's never met anyone quite like Charles Powell. On paper, the man should be the mousiest of social outcast wallflowers. In person, he's something entirely different. There's a sense of malevolence simmering just under the surface of that unassuming exterior. Malevolence might be too strong a word, but his gut is rarely wrong in supplying him an impression. He's met serial killers, hardened gangbangers, and they all have a weakness that their bravado tries to cover. This Powell doesn't seem to have one. He can lie as smoothly as a grifter, and when you do catch him, he covers that with an affected air of innocence.

He knows that he needs to keep an eye on Powell, that the man can lead him toward the clue he needs regarding Thorn, but he also knows that no one else seems to see the man as he does. This will take every ounce of training and instinct he's ever gleaned over the years, but he'll figure it out eventually. He always does.


End file.
